Our love will endure generations
by jnicweb
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have rushed to the hospital. But his wife needed him. And that thought took up his entire mind, soul and being, until he couldn't think of anything else. That's how he got himself into this mess. And now he needed more medical attention than she did. If he weren't so broken, he might have thought it was ironic.


**Some of you will remember my other fanfic, Not Even Death Can Lessen Love. This kind of goes along with that one, but you don't need it to understand. Once again, this is dedicated to two family friends who loved each other and made the final journey of life together, and will hopefully be reunited in death.**

_Pain._

_Sorrow. _

_Regret._

He had been rushing to the hospital. His wife needed him. That thought took over his entire being, and clouded his judgment. He knew he shouldn't have pulled out in front of that truck. But the only thought in his brain was his wife, and her need for him. He couldn't let her down. And now he was going to pay for his impatience. His wife was going to die without him next to her, and that thought made him unbearably sad.

He could see his body draped across the front seat in the car. The blood seeping out of his head should have been worrying, but it wasn't. It was as if his emotions were being tamped down by something; like he wasn't feeling things as strongly as he should have. He felt the worry over his physical body, and he could faintly feel the pain in every part of his body, but it was like he was removed from the situation. He was simply a spectator watching the scene unfold before him.

He watched the police and the ambulance arrive at around the same time. The nurses loaded his body into the ambulance, and judging by their frantic attempts to hook him up to an oxygen mask, he was still alive. It was ironic really. He had been rushing to the hospital for his wife, and now he was being rushed to the hospital because he was too impatient to wait to see her. And now he was probably in worse condition than her.

He tried to move away from the accident to go to his wife, but found that he could not go very far without feeling a sharp tug somewhere near his heart. At a certain point he could not move any further away from his body. He guessed this was due to the fact that he was still alive. So he followed behind the flashing lights and his broken body. As they neared the hospital, he felt his heart beat slow down. Instead of feeling panic at his eminent passing, he felt only regret. Regret that he would never hold his beautiful wife again. Regret that he never got the chance to say goodbye to her. Regret that he would never tell her he loved her again. Regret that he wasn't there for his wife when she needed him. The regret was the strongest feeling he was capable of at the moment. It drowned out the confusion and the pain and the worry over his fate. It cleared his mind. He knew what he had to do. He had to see his gorgeous wife again and comfort her the only way he knew.

The ambulance had arrived at the hospital. He vaguely noticed that it was not the same one his wife was staying at. They unloaded his body from the back of the car. He followed them as they rolled his gurney into the hospital, yelling at other nurses to clear out of the way to make room for his dying body. They hooked him up to the heart monitor, and if he were more aware, he would have been alarmed at the slow pace of his heart. It was almost not beating at all.

His body couldn't take the weight of his injuries any more. He felt his breathing get more and more labored, like each breath was a struggle. He didn't want to put this strain on himself any more. So he let go. One minute his body was struggling to breath, and the next he wasn't. The heart monitor stopped beeping, and instead started emitting a long beep that would not cease. It was almost as annoying as being alive.

He left his tired body behind in the white hospital and joined his wife in the hospice section of a different hospital. Her white hair and pale face made his heart hurt. She shouldn't look like this. He couldn't remember when she had turned into this old woman who didn't have the same fight in her as when she was younger. Her confused expression made him feel more than he had since the accident, and when she kept asking for him, his nonexistent heart broke for her. They weren't supposed to go like this. They were supposed to leave together, peacefully in their sleep, hands intertwined, smiles on their faces, hearts happy. Not because of a stupid accident and a bad heart condition. Fate was cruel, and it took him away from her.

He reached out a hand to her and stroked her cheek. Even though it was impossible, her eyes locked onto his, and she smiled that little smirk that always made his heart race. For a second, she was the young woman he fell in love with, beautiful and full of life, with not a care in the world. He felt his own mouth quirk up in a matching smile. He could feel her letting go of her body. Her breaths had more space in between them, and her heart slowed down. Her eyes closed and her body became limp. But he was no longer paying attention to her old frame. Instead he focused on the young woman in front of him, who transported him back to his own youth. She smiled her signature smirk at him, just like when they were younger. He gave her a naughty smile back, and she giggled at his face. Grabbing her hand, he gave her one last loving look before leading her away from the too clean hospital and her tired body. Finally, they were together again, and nothing would ever separate them again.

Because they were made for each other. They completed each other. One without the other was as good as none at all. They were never separated, never apart, because they were two parts of a whole. Many understood their relationship, but none knew the strength of their bond. The bone deep bond that would never break, one that didn't need to be spoken of, but was rather just accepted as fact. Nothing could come between them, not even death. Because they made an oath to each other long ago, an oath that would last for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do them apart. Their love would last for decades, centuries, it would endure generations of family passing down the heartbreaking story of how two soul mates made the final journey of life together.

**I don't quite like this one as much as the one I mentioned before. I was just trying to vent out my sorrow for these two beautiful people I have known all my life, and this happened. I wanted to honor their memory, and this was the only way I knew how to do that.**


End file.
